1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print controller capable of printing documents while maintaining an aspect ration thereof without wasting a sheet, even when the printable area on the sheet is modified.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 11-99724 discloses a print layout device that reduces the print data so that the data can be arranged within the printable area of the sheet, when setting margins to accommodate bindings.
This print layout device includes means for setting the margins for the sheet; means for calculating the printable area on the sheet based on the margins set by the setting means; means for enlarging or reducing the print data to fit the calculated printable area to the printable area; and means for laying out the enlarged or reduced print data according to the specified margins and for controlling the printer to print according to this layout. The enlarging/reducing means of this print layout device is configured to enlarge or reduce the print data while maintaining the aspect ratio of the original print data.